Until the Day I Die
by Robin Lynn Smith
Summary: Two sisters are introduced to a world of wonders- magic, pocket flames, golems, floating feathers, and mad old headmasters- and it's threatening to tear them apart. Follow them in their first year and see how the bonds of blood are strengthened- or broken
1. Splendiferous beginnings

**Hey! This is coauthor Kitty Smith! Check out my stories! lol**

**Obviously this is Lynn Smith. **

**I wish Harry Potter belonged to me... but unfortunatly it doesn't. So don't get mad at me :)**

Lydia Gray rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a thump. Her twin sister in the bed next to her, as usual, slept through it. Annoyed, Lydia rolled once more with some force behind it, crashing into Katherine's bed and sending shock-waves through the frame.

"Just go back to sleep, Lydia!" Katherine groaned through the pillow she'd just pulled over her face.

"I can't," Lydia whined, "So you can't go to sleep and leave me alone awake!"

Katherine considered tackling her twin, but decided that the martial arts lessons only she had abandoned would come back to haunt her. "Go downstairs and talk with Mum or something."

Lydia pulled down Katherine's pillow and rolled her eyes, "She'll just make me help with breakfast." Katherine stuck her tongue out in response, and Lydia replied similarly.

Their mother's sing-song voice found its way up the stairs, "Girls! I can hear you're awake! Come downstairs and help!"

Lydia collapsed in defeat on the bed, and Katherine crinkled her nose at the thought of going down before their father or little sister had.

"I'm going to get dressed first!" She shouted back.

"Yeah, me too!" Lydia added hastily.

After a moment of silence, their mother called irritably, "Hurry!"

They each went to opposite sides of the room, where there were two medium, dark wood dressers. The room itself was a light blue with darkened molding separating the walls from ceiling and floor. The ceiling was a boring, white popcorn texture that always seemed to be losing pieces to the wood floor. The floor matched the molding in a bit of a miracle since all the other rooms in the house were either carpeted or had been put in some time after or before the crown moldings in every room. The ceiling fan did not continue this theme and was a honey brown color with gold paint and three ugly globe lights. The one window in the room was right between the two twin beds facing the door opposite, and let in light only when the sun was setting and they were trying to sleep.

Lydia and Katherine both turned around, wearing the same sun dress, and inspected each other carefully.

Lydia frowned, "I don't really want to wear a dress."

"I do," Katherine pouted, "Besides, look how pretty it looks on us!"

Lydia obediently looked.

Katherine's, and therefore her own, pale skin-tone looked radiant in the pastel blue dress, although their wavy, auburn hair clashed a bit with the cooler hue. Somehow the blue forced the green in their eyes to retreat, bringing out the brown instead. Lydia decided she absolutely would not wear this dress.

"Girls!"

"Great, now there's no time to change out of this thing," Lydia grumbled, plucking at the hem of the frock.

"Ha-ha," Katherine laughed mockingly, "You know you can't go against the word of your lord and master." She gestured at herself. Lydia "patted" her forcefully on the back.

"Sure I do."


	2. Creative title here

**Coauthor Kitty Smith says: USE THE ENTER KEY WHEN YOU WRITE LYNN T_T**

**Lynn says: exactly why would i do that? especially when i have you to press the enter key for me? **

***enter creative disclaimer here***

**Kitty Smith says: Diss the Claim: If we owned it, we'd be rockin, but we don't and therefore cry.**

**(Lynn adds: And are not rich.)**

Chapter 2  
>"Finally girls!" exclaimed their mother, "It took you two forever to get down here!" The girls glanced at each other and tried very hard not to laugh at their mother's opinion of 'slow'. "Now Lydia," continued Mother, "you go flip those pancakes, and Katherine, you set the table." Katherine groaned and began setting out the plates and such while Lydia went off to make the pancakes. Lydia briefly considered pointing out to her mother that it was Katherine and her's birthday, then decided from past experience that it really wouldn't make a difference. Their mother went off to wake up their father and younger sister for breakfast, which was always served exactly at 8 every morning.<p>

Eventually everyone was seated around the table, dressed and ready for the day. They were all about to start eating the pancakes when the door bell rang. "My goodness!" shrieked their mom, "Who would have the indecency to come here this early in the morning!" A moment later two letters slipped through the mail slot in the door.

"Annie, could you please get those?" asked their father, speaking to Lydia and Katherine's younger sister. Annie reluctantly left her pancakes and went to go get the letters.

"They're for Lydia and Katherine," she moped.

"Don't sound so disappointed," reminded Katherine, "It is our birthday after all."

"What? Did someone here say birthday?" joked their father, "I'm not sure I heard you…"

"It's our birthday, dad!" the girls yelled.

"Birthday!" jested their mom, "I almost forgot!"

"Mom, you know you never forget," Lydia and Katherine scolded together, rolling their eyes.

"Well no, of course I don't, but it's fun to pretend." winked Mom.

"I think it's time to eat," whinged Annie, "I'm hungry!" The entire family laughed and began to devour the pancakes.  
>After breakfast Lydia and Katherine turned their attention to their letters. The envelopes were made out of thick paper-ish stuff and their names and addresses were written in purple ink. Strangely, there were no return addresses on them. On the front the envelopes were sealed in an old fashioned style, using wax, which had a shield imprinted on it. They opened the envelopes carefully and pulled out the letter enclosed in them. The letter was also written in green ink on a similar parchment-type of paper. The letters read the same except for the addressee names. They read:<p>

_Dear Lydia/Katherine Fairburn,_

_You have been accepted into the Hogwarts school for witch-craft and wizardry. The term starts on September 1st of this year, and we sincerely hope that you will be able to join us. Also enclosed is your train ticket for the train leaving platform nine and three-quarters on September 1st and the list of supplies that you will be needing for the term. Please send a confirmation by owl that you have received this letter._

_Have an excellent summer!_

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress McGonagall_

"Well," mused Lydia, "that's interesting."


	3. Andadd another creative title here

**And I actually remembered to upload this. XD**

**sorry it's kinda short...**

**And thanks to coauthor person Kitty Smith. :)**

**As always...if this was mine then i probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic of it AND I'd be rich. lol. **

Katherine nodded mutely, This is just a joke, isn't it? Can magic really exist?  
>Andrea, their mother, leaned over their shoulders, and her own rusty-brown waves of hair tickled Lydia's nose. As Lydia swatted the hair away, Andrea sighed.<br>Returning to her side of the table, Andrea sat down in a defeated manner,

"It seems that you two have the gene. I suppose we should call your aunt over."  
>Lydia and Katherine's heads snapped up and away from the letters,<p>

"Aunt Margaret?"  
>Andrea shook her head and their father, Michel, patted her hand with his larger one,<p>

"No, your Aunt Amelia- my sister."  
>The twins looked at each other in shock, seeing their own expressions mirrored back to them, although Lydia's eyebrows always went higher and Katherine's eyes were generally wider. They switched their gaze from each other to stare accusingly at their mother.<br>Katherine started numbly,

"Why didn't-"  
>"You ever-" Lydia continued angrily, slamming a hand down on the yellow-brown wood of the table.<br>"Tell us?" They finished together. The warm golden tones of the kitchen fell away as they both zeroed in on their petite mother, who seemed even smaller as she admitted her lies.

"You said you were an only child!" Lydia accused and Andrea looked down at her hands.  
>Michel took over the storyline, putting his arm around Andrea,<p>

"We always wanted to tell you, but there are aspects of Amelia's life that-" Michel hesitated, "-that are dangerous."  
>For a while the silence stretched, but Annie piped up,<p>

"She has a pretty name!" Everyone gave a tense laugh and Andrea stood up.

"I think it would be easier if I phoned Amelia and had her come explain," she elaborated as she walked toward the white wall phone.  
>"Does she live nearby?" Katherine asked, a mixture of confusion and trepidation in her voice as she spoke, "Or are we going to have to wait for days?"<br>A loud crack sounded throughout the house and a voice answered,

"She lives in Scotland and she's right here." With a grin, Amelia spread her arms wide and teased, "What, no hug?"


	4. AndChapter 4

**Hi guys. This is kind of overdue I think... I didn't have internet for a while because I wasn't home... sorry. Anyways here's chapter 4!**

The girls stared at their supposed aunt in shocked silence. Not only had a complete stranger asked them for a hug, but she had also just appeared out of thin air. Annie, being a naturally friendly six year old, went up to "aunt" Amelia, and gave her a big hug.

Amelia smiled and said, "Well at least someone here seems to love me." After Annie gave her aunt a hug Amelia turned to her sister and said,"It's so nice to see you Andrea! I feel like it's been years since our last visit."

"Well, as a matter of fact I believe it has been, Amelia." The two sisters hugged, Amelia greeted Michel then finally turned to the girls.

"So girls, which one of you is Lydia and which one is Katherine? And I do apologize, because I will never be able to tell you two apart."

Lydia raised her hand slightly, "I'm Lydia and this is my sister Katherine," she hedged warily.

"Its nice to meet you, aunt Amelia," added Katherine.

"Really, just call me Amelia, should I take them to get their school supplies?" This last part was directed toward their parents.

"Oh, erm of course, I guess, wait what day is it today?" their mother stammered, looking quite surprised at Amelia's direct knowledge of the situation. Lydia and Katherine stared at their mother.  
>"Its our birthday." They said together, just as their father said, "the 27th of August."<br>"Well in that case by all means of course! That would make it four days until September 1st. I suppose you can explain everything to them on the way to…well wherever you're going. Diamond alley or something right? But they really must be back by 5, that's the time dinner is, you're welcome to join us if you want, Amelia." Their mother said this all rather quickly.  
>"Alrighty, then! You two have eaten correct?" Amelia asked, the twins nodded as Amelia continued, "Then lets get going! Grab my hands and hold on very tightly, and what ever you do don't let go, you might end up in some random place somewhere, which has potential to be rather awkward."<br>"Um, where exactly are we going?" asked Katherine, as Aunt Amelia shut her eyes in concentration.  
>"Please don't speak. Its been a rather long time since I've Apparated with more people than myself," Amelia looked away uneasily.<p>

After a few moments in complete darkness and a rather uncomfortable squished feeling the three stood blinking in the sunlight of a rather strange looking place that seemed to have many different types of stores selling magical equipment. The girls looked at each other then at their aunt. She grinned toothily, looking down at them, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


	5. Chapter 5

**I believe this to be overdue...Sorry...**

All around them were shops out of a fairy tale of the medieval ages with ware to match. There were cauldrons, toad and newt parts, various floating, twirling, or color changing objects, _feather quills and ink pots,_ and even sleek and shiny broomsticks that seemed utterly useless for cleaning.  
>Katherine moved slightly behind Lydia to keep herself from scrutiny and Amelia hustled them along as they paused a little too long by a defense shop. "First things first," Amelia pursed her lips, "We need to get you a cauldron."<br>"A cauldron, you mean, for like witch's brew?" Lydia scoffed. Katherine didn't say anything, but her expression agreed with her sister.  
>"No, for various magical potions that can do anything from dying hair, to regrowing bones, to even putting someone into an eternal sleep <em>other<em> than death," Amelia lectured sternly, "Never underestimate a potion. They can be poison _or_ the antidote, and without proper knowledge of which is which, children born from a squib like you, veritable muggleborns, will be dead in a few moments."  
>Lydia's eyes widened and Katherine grabbed her arm tightly.<br>They walked through the arch and one wild and less-than-pleasant cart ride later Lydia and Katherine both had a bag full of gold to get them through the school year.  
>"I'll take you to buy your pets later, after my meeting," Amelia said looking at an odd pocket watch, "I'm already a bit late. I'll show you to Madam Malkin's and you two can get everywhere from there right?" The two nodded their agreement as they walked out of Gringotts. Madam Malkin's was right across the street from Gringotts, and therefore was quite easy to find. Amelia gave them each a quick hug and then set off in the general direction of the Leaky Cauldron.<br>"Well," Katherine looked at Lydia half-heartedly, "I guess we should go in?" The girls each took a deep breath and walked into the shop.  
>They were greeted by a short, overly cheery, and rather plump witch, who immediately started to ask them questions. After a rather long interrogation and an even longer fitting, the girls walked out somewhat overwhelmed but with their new school robes. They got through all the other stores without incident and finally were on their way to Ollivander's, to get their wands. As they walked into the slightly dusty shop they were greeted by a tired and quiet voice. Both girls jumped, the shop appeared empty.<br>"Hello," said the person, who had just appeared from a back room, "Which one of you would like to go first?" Katherine hesitantly raised her hand.  
>"I'll go first." It only took a couple of wands before she found one that suited her, yew wood and dragon heartstring. Smiling she paid for her wand and bounced back toward where Lydia was nervously waiting on a spindly little chair by the door.<br>"Your turn!" Katherine said. Lydia nervously stepped up and the little tape measure began to measure her. After a little bit, Ollivander began handing her wand after wand, after fifteen more minutes of waving random wands Ollivander handed her one and immediately pink sparks flew out of the end.  
>"Much better," said Ollivander, "It suits you perfectly, it's elder and phoenix feather." Lydia paid for her wand and walked quickly back to where Katherine was waiting for her.<br>"Let's go," whispered Lydia, "this place creeps me out." The two girls walked quickly back out into the sunshine.  
>"Lydia," said Katherine, "what was the name of the place that Amelia said to meet her?"<br>"I don't remember, but I know where it was! Come on, I want some ice cream!"  
>Lydia grabbed her sisters hand and the two girls ran over to the Fortescue's ice cream shop where Amelia had told them to meet her. About fifteen minutes later as the girls were enjoying their usual flavors of ice cream (it had taken a while, but eventually Lydia had found her vanilla ice cream and Katherine had found her chocolate among the multitudes of other random ice cream flavors.) Amelia came and joined the girls at their table.<br>"Well," she started gleefully, " how much about Hogwarts have you two figured out yet?"  
>"Not very much," admitted Katherine.<br>"How about the houses?"  
>"Oh! I remember those," exclaimed Lydia, "Or at least some of them, I remember someone saying something about Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but I don't remember the other two."<br>Amelia laughed, "The other two are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I was in Ravenclaw myself, so I'm a rather biased source regarding which one you two want to be in. I had an excellent time in Ravenclaw. But if you ask any wizard or witch from a different house they'll tell you that their house is the best. Hopefully you two end up in the same house, that way you'll at least know each other. Even though I was a Ravenclaw, our family was typically sorted into Slytherin in the past."  
>"What do you mean our family?" Katherine queried curiously.<br>"Your mother really didn't explain any of this to you?" asked Anna in astonishment.  
>"Nope," Lydia popped the 'p' at the end, "Should she have?"<br>"It doesn't matter, anyways you two come from a very long line of pure bloods. You're from the Gray family, your father is a wizard who had his wand snapped for reasons I can't go into. Your mother is a squib, so she's a pure blood who was born without magic. That's why she couldn't go to Hogwarts."  
>"Ohhhhh," the twins nodded exaggeratedly in unison.<br>"Now we'd better get going," smiled Amelia, "you two have a lot to learn about the wizarding world still." Her grin widened, "I spoke with your mother and she said that you two can stay with me for the rest of the summer if you want to, I'll give you some time to think about it, but before we go I need to get you two your birthday presents, I believe I promised you both a pet?"  
>The girls grinned excitedly.<br>The three headed off to the pet store across from Flourish and Blotts. As they walked in Lydia headed straight toward the owls and Katherine wandered over to the kittens. Twenty minutes of petting later Lydia walked out with an owl that was black with dark brown eyes that almost matched her hair color, and Katherine had a cute little black/gray kitten with bright green eyes.  
>"So," said Amelia, " would you like to stay with me for the rest of the summer?"<br>"Will we get to see our parents and Annie before we leave for school?" asked Katherine anxiously.  
>"Of course!" replied Amelia, "and you can use Lydia's owl to send home letters everyday if you want."<br>The girls had a brief muttered discussion amongst themselves, "We'll stay with you" they chorused.  
><strong>…<strong>  
>The next day Found them in Flourish and Blotts once more. After much begging, and pleading, and completely shameless crocodile tears, they convinced Amelia to bring them back for some "extracurricular" books. As they dashed through the store, never looking at a book the other had already examined (these twins are weird that way), Lydia tripped over an ill placed and ill-intentioned foot into Katherine, who unfortunately couldn't support her weight an stumbled into the a certain George Weasley's arms. Also unfortunately for him the combined weight of the two girls sent him tumbling backwards into a rather unstable bookshelf. During the resulting chaos there was a mutual agreement amongst the four unintentional culprits to run. After a few minutes the four sat down heavily on the steps outside a random shop.<br>Panting, Lydia glared at the two redheaded twin boys sitting by her and her sister, "Now look what you got us into?"  
>"Lydia, it's not this one's fault, and I'm sure his twin didn't mean all <em>that<em> to happen..." Katharine reprimanded timidly, still holding her sister's arm.  
>"HE TRIPPED ME!" Lydia said angrily, pointing dramatically at the guilty party, "People don't<em> do<em> that!"  
>"Well," The redheaded twin she accused rubbed the back of his neck with a slight scowl, "It's not like I thought you'd be so heavy George couldn't even <em>hold<em> you up."  
>"ARE YOU CALLING US FAT?"<br>"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"  
>"GIT!"<br>"PRISSY!"  
>Katharine then made the mistake of letting go of Lydia's arm.<br>The two ran at each other like angry cats, scratching and scuffling and rolling around on the floor.  
>"I'm Katharine," Katharine held out her hand to George tiredly as Lydia chomped rather viciously on the other twin's ankle.<br>"George, nice to meet you," George sealed the greeting with a handshake just as Fred managed to shove Lydia a full four feet away.  
>Lydia threw a well placed spin kick at his knee. He fell down to the ground with an omph.<br>"Oh wow," Katharine breathed at the awesome display of martial arts.  
>"Er, I'm going to collect Fred now..." George pointed at his downed brother apologetically and Katharine nodded understandingly.<br>"I should probably check Lydia's injuries, too..." Katharine fretted, noting the multitude of scratches marring Lydia's skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6. I can't remember if Kitty and I actually finished it, but it seemed finished. Sorry it's taking so long to update, I can't do it from school anymore if I don't have the chapter on my flashdrive. Anyways sorry it's so short too. Hopefully the next chapters will appear soon!**

"Don't forget to write!" Their father mock-sobbed as Annie waved obnoxiously.  
>"Daily," Andrea added firmly, arms crossed.<br>"We won't possibly," Lydia protested.  
>"Have enough time!" Katharine cried.<br>"She's 'joking,'" Michel patted the two on their heads, "Let's get you back to your compartment since the train's about to take off."  
>They walked towards the train and Lydia noted the Gryffindor colors coating the train and clearly revealing the maker's bias. Katharine's eyes widened at the sudden puff of smoke and wondered if the only reason it could run was the use of bio-diesel fuel in the magic-imbued environment. Lydia scoffed aloud and Katharine glared at her twin briefly.<br>The two had noticed in Diagon Alley that their usual ability to "notice" one another was boosted by the ambient magic to the point of nearly sharing thoughts- to tell the truth it was more irritating than helpful.  
>Waving off their parents from the window, the two settled in for a long trip. They'd already changed into their robes before arriving at the Platform, so there was nothing to do except read and hope someone else wanted to sit with them. It was hard to read with the words' meanings sort of echoing around between the two of them.<br>Someone fell into the compartment with a creative curse.  
>"Are you alright!" Katharine jumped up to help him off the floor.<br>Lydia glanced up, "Oh. Hey. Do we know you?"  
>Katharine rolled her eyes, "Not <em>yet<em>."  
>"Firsties," The older boy scowled, seeing their unadorned robes.<br>"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Lydia put in a bookmark and slammed the book shut so she could get to her feet.  
>He sneered, contorting his already less-than-pleasant face, "You should <em>watch<em> who you threat-"  
>"We're not threatening you!' Katharine put in hastily, eyes wide, "She's just- curious…?"<br>"Well, _actually_-"  
>"Shut <em>up<em>, Lydia."  
>The teen with the Slytherin crest eyed them irritably, "Identical…" He spoke it like a curse.<br>"Not _completely_," Katharine corrected blandly.  
>"Not-" The taller of them started, then held up a finger when Lydia tried to talk, reiterating, "<em>Not<em> important."  
>"So…" Lydia clasped her hands behind her back, "Is it important why you fell into our compartment?"<br>The unpleasant teenager flushed, "_No._"  
>"That's nice, I didn't really care. I'm Lydia," She jerked a thumb at herself, "Who are <em>you<em>?"  
>"I'm Katharine!" Katharine piped up.<br>"_So_ nice to meet you. I'm Flint. Hopefully you _won't_ be in Slytherin," that said, he shook Katharine off his arm and stormed out of the compartment.  
>"It was a pleasure!" Katharine called after him.<br>"Shut up, Katharine," Lydia groused, re-opening her book and sitting down.

**reviews por favor? we just want to know what you guys think! because we love you all :)  
><strong>


	7. Creative way of saying:CHAP 7 is here

**Diss the Claim: We don't own you! We don't _want_ you! GO AWAY!**

**Story: BEGIN!**

"The sky is IN the ceiling," Lydia repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Lydia, it's a charm," Katharine reiterated with the slightest hint of irritation; read: gritted teeth and a vein attempting to escape her forehead.

"No, but it's there!" Lydia protested, "Not outside!"

"Are you ready for the troll?" A familiar looking red head grinned maliciously at Lydia.

"Hi Katharine," George waved as Lydia shot off a scathing reply.

"Hey George," Katharine moved between their fighting siblings in a passive aggressive attempt to get them to knock it off.

"Ickle firstiekins!" A stout, pug nosed ghost like thing called, a nonsensical not-so-welcoming poetic verse followed.

"Peeves!" A severe looking teacher yelled, "Get out of here! You know you're banned from the Great Hall! First years, follow me for the sorting. Neat single file lines, all of you. I don't tolerate disorderly conduct." She then looked straight at Lydia and Fred, "Separate at once!"

Fred and Lydia lowered their hands from each other's necks slowly. They were immediately dragged in opposite directions by their respective twins, but, to their displeasure, they ended up next to each other in line, behind their pleasantly chatting siblings.

The following walk through the Great Hall resulted in several attempted trippings, a few stumbles, and many muttered curses.

"Now, when I call your name, sit on this stool, and the Sorting Hat will sort you," the fierce seeming witch directed curtly.

"I wanted to sing," the Hat mumbled dejectedly.

"Hat? You said troll!" Lydia kicked Fred in the shins as Katharine' breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Brown, Owen," The woman read off a long scroll, adjusting her glasses as she looked up expectantly.

A scruffy looking boy as unremarkable as his name scurried up to the stool and plopped down with an audible thud. The hat fell down over his eyes and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" with barely a pause. He scuttled off to the yellow table which burst into applause.

"Bulstrode, Margaret!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

This went on in a similar manner for several other students, until finally, "Gray, Katharine"

The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled "RAVENCLAW" out to the hall, causing Katharine to jump even after preparing herself for the volume of the sorting hat's voice. Lydia clapped obnoxiously and wolf whistled along with George and Fred. Lydia quickly stopped. Oddly, Marcus Flint was applauding with more energy than he'd shown previously. Almost...

Triumphantly...

"Gray, Lydia!" The professor called.

Lydia strode fearlessly up and hopped unceremoniously onto the stool. The hat seemed mildly irritated as it ruminated on Lydia's fate. At least for the next seven years. One could only imagine that Lydia was being difficult. After another moment of careful thought the hat shouted "Slytherin!" Its voice had a strangely frustrated tone.

The Slytherin table burst into polite applause with the notable exception of Marcus Flint, who appeared as iif someone had kicked his puppy. Unfortunately for Lydia's continued health and Flint's sanity, the first open seat Lydia saw was directly across from him. The other Slytherins greeted Lydia and then everyone returned their attention to the Sorting. Marcus Flint skillfully averted his eyes from Lydia and tried very hard to disguise his displeasure at the current seating arrangements.


	8. Troll Chapter Chapter 8 sorry

Both Weasley twins ended up in Gryffindor prompting ever increasing glares of hatred across the room between Fred and Lydia. A girl named Bridget eventually noticed the frequent toxic glances Lydia was shooting off.

"Already have the House rivalry down pat, don'tcha?" She winked.

"Yes," Lydia growled through gritted teeth, "At least for one."  
>It shocked a laugh out of the older girl, "I like you. You're mine."<br>Lydia was understandably concerned.  
>Katharine was having trouble fitting in. No, seriously, there was a major influx of Ravenclaws this year. A good thirteen had been Sorted into the eagle house and the Tower was having trouble compensating. She and Hera, a dark haired girl with her mouth permanently downturned, were squeezed into one of the six beds in the girl's first year dorms until the house elves hunted down one of the unused beds from another House. Most likely from Slytherin. The House was notorious for its continuously dwindling enrollment.<p>

**Troll chapter! U MAD?**

**Sorry guys... we ran out of time. The next chapter will be longer, and hopefully appear soon-ish. -From Lynn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitty: i have meese!**

**Lynn: you mean the ones on my blanket?**

**Kitty: nope. the ones i gave birth to, MY CHILDREN! (of the night)**

_**Clearly after reading that you know were definitely not JK Rowling. Have a nice day :)**_

Katherine didn't think she would be able to sleep that night, given her considerable distance from Lydia and the rather strange circumstances she found herself in (Hera had habits comparable to those of a vampire-she seemed nocturnal because of all her fidgeting and restlessness). Against all odds, Katherine quickly fell asleep.

Lydia sat in the Slytherin common room. The entire room was rather dark and and the walls were made of large dark gray blocks with dark green curtains around the doorways and the fireplace. Silver accents were placed sporadically around the room. Lydia was sitting next to Bridget, there were 6 other second years, 5 first years and seven of each other grade level present. A wisp of hair fell into Lydia's face and she blew it away irritably, "What exactly did you mean earlier by 'you're mine,' Bridget?"

With a slightly sinister laugh Bridget patted the frustrated first year condescendingly on the head, "Just an ancient rite of passage dating back to the days of the founders, sweetie." With a twinkle in her eye, Bridget leaned in conspiratorially, dropping her mocking tone of before, "Why don't you take a second to look around and see what you can figure out?"  
>This was highly unhelpful in Lydia's eyes but as she opened her mouth to protest, a strange feeling came over her. It was something like- caution? <em>I'm turning into Katherine,<em> Lydia moaned internally, nonetheless scanning the room to find whatever it was Bridget was trying to show her.  
>People sitting together. Yay. Lydia was certain this <em>had<em> to be some kind of breakthrough... Not. "I don't get it. People are just sitting around doing nothing," Lydia scowled.  
>"And who <em>are <em>those people?" Bridget prodded patiently, "What in the _world_ could they be doing, hmmmmm?"  
>Lydia muttered unkind things about Bridget's heritage as she turned back to watching the room. Now that she thought about it, they weren't really doing <em>nothing<em>. She recognized some of the first years and- none of them were sitting together. Each one was with an upperclassman talking quietly and glancing around the room similarly to what Lydia, herself, was doing.

A pressure built like a balloon, exploding as Lydia put together what she was seeing. "Did they all claim first years too? Are we, like your _servants_ or something now?"

"That's what house elves are for."  
>"House <em>elves?<em>"  
>"Nevermind." Bridget waved off her concerns, "Let's just say none of us need additional servants. I 'claimed' you as my student, which implies...?"<br>"You're like... My... Guide?"  
>Bridget grinned, "You caught on a little faster than I did when I was your age. I knew I picked well." Bridget leaned back casually, "I'm your Mentor. Now we wait for the rest of them to cotton on."<p>

**PS: We loveeee youuuuu! **  
><strong>And please remember, all the incoming students are ELEVEN!<strong>

**btws what would happen without punctuation or capitalization wouldnt that be interesting i think i should try that sometime but someone would kill me someone will probably kill me just for this sentence okay bye from lynn**

**Also sorry for the horribly, **_**horribly, HORRIBLY**_** late update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Again. **

**Disclaimer: not JK Rowling, probably never will be. **

**Begin chapter 10 now! :)**

**Apparently typing in Blue. Not that it'll show up... But whatever.  
><strong>  
>Katherine woke up with Hera's hair in her face. <em>Yuck<em>. The girl seriously needed to wash her hair more often. Rolling out of bed Katherine faced picking out her outfit without Lydia. That didn't happen very often. She felt almost at a loss. Settling for a bright blue longsleeve shirt and some jeans under her robes, she was surprised to note she was not the first one out of bed. Although Hera had cringed from the light and burrowed back under the blankets when Katherine had risen, she appeared to be one of the few still asleep.  
>A fair haired girl with dark brown eyes tapped her shoulder anxiously. "Do you have a spare hairband?" She held one of her own arms in a vice like grip, "I don't mean to impose, I just... I've broken all of mine." She finished in a quiet voice, slapping her hair ineffectually away from her face.<p>

Katherine smiled, "It's alright, my sister's the mean one; here, take two."

"Thanks," the girl smiled timidly back, "I'm Marie."  
>"Nice to meet you, Marie; I'm Katherine."<br>Hera snorted loudly from the bed and the two girls shared an amused glance. "What's she like?" Marie gestured at the bed, more at ease with Katherine's friendly attitude.  
>"I don't know. She said her name and told me not to let too much sunlight in when I woke up today before going to bed. That's all I could get out of her." Katherine shrugged, "She's not the talky type."<br>"I am," Marie admitted, "But I don't know anyone here. My parents moved here from France so I could go to Hogwarts. It's one of the most prestigious wizarding schools, you know?" A small, but sly grin slipped on to the blonde's face, "And they didn't like the Headmistress at Beauxbatons very much. Apparently she's..." Marie lowered her voice and leaned in. "half-giant," she whispered.  
>"How is that even possible?" Katherine wondered to Marie as they got ready for class.<br>"No idea," said Marie, pulling out a textbook and tossing it into her bag, "I've got no interest in finding out."  
>Katherine paused, "Come to think of it, neither do I." They finished getting ready and headed off to breakfast, only taking two wrong turns along the way.<br>"The portraits here are very helpful," Katherine commented as they sat down, "At my aunt's house they just make faces and laugh if you ask them anything."  
>"Not at yours?" Marie asked, a little confused as to why she was referring to her aunt's rather than her own.<br>"Well-"  
>"KATHERINE!" Lydia landed heavily on her twin, grinning wildly, "YOU MADE A FRIEND!"<br>Marie looked a bit confused. "Umm...I'm Marie, are you Lydia?"  
>"Yep, Lydia Gray. Nice to meet you Marie. Well I'm going to go sit with my friends now, I just wanted to tell Katherine-and congratulate her, obviously- that we have transfiguration together for our second block today. See ya!" Lydia walked away back to the Slytherin table.<br>"Well, she's a bit..." Marie paused, looking for the right word.  
>"Overbearing?" Katherine finished.<br>"Exactly." Marie looked relieved that the correct word had been found without having to offer it herself.  
>Fred and George took this moment to announce their presence in the hall with a rousing set of firecrackers, immediately drawing the wrath of a newly awakened Snape. Dumbledore, however, saved them from imminent use as potion supplies by walking in and convincing Snape to give them a bit of leeway on their first day at the school.<br>They got off with three detentions scrubbing first year cauldrons.  
>"Joy!" Fred exclaimed, high fiving George and earning another glare from Snape, "A fast track training to our dream careers as five star chefs!"<br>"Our dream will be achieved, brother!"  
>The two hugged with manly tears of joy streaming down their cheeks before a harried McGonagall hustled them to their seats. George shot off a cheery wave at Katherine which she returned with no small amount of embarrassment.<br>"I can't believe I know him," she groaned, "His first day and he's already in trouble."  
>"I've heard about them!" Marie chirped, "They're supposed to be really great pranksters! This uptight red haired Gryffindor boy on the train complained about them the entire train ride!"<br>Katherine just let her head droop a little further into her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Professor Bartholomew Trent has declared we are not JK Rowling, nor shall we ever be!**

Lydia had been looking forward to Potions since she opened the textbook at her aunt's. Naturally, she hadn't glanced twice at any of her other books, but this one had seemed interesting. Poor thing had been worn down by the time she was done with it- covered with notes and dog-eared pages. She slipped enthusiastically into her seat, and took in her surroundings, only to be met with the least welcoming face she'd ever seen in her life.  
>Marcus Flint.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Lydia spat, edging away even though he was at the table next to hers, "Aren't you a second year?"

"Shut up, Gray; I don't have to explain myself to an ickle firstie," He sneered, showing crooked, if clean, teeth, "Just because Bridget Gonahue is your mentor doesn't mean anything. She probably chose you out of pity."

"Even though that might be why your mentor chose you doesn't mean you should project it onto everyone else," Lydia frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, several people wanted me since I happen to be one of the best chasers to grace this sad excuse for a school in a long time," Marcus dismissed her, turning away, "Why don't you shut your trap- actually go ahead and keep jabbering. I'm sure Professor Snape will really appreciate it."

Lydia huffed, but remained silent as the last few students trickled in for the Gryffindor-Slytherin class. She wasn't sure who to turn her back on since Fred sat at the table to her left. Why had she chosen the center of the room again?

The doors opened with a bang and Snape stalked down the aisle, his voluminous cloak billowing ominously behind him. As he started to lecture, Lydia scrambled to take notes, remembering exactly why she'd chosen to sit front and center again.

She couldn't help but notice that Flint seemed more than a little lost, but she brushed it off. All the better if I beat him in this class, she thought, ignoring a pang of conscience, since he'll probably beat me on a broomstick no matter what I do.

Katherine, on the other side of the school, was wishing she could flee to the very dungeons her sister was scowling in. The Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was absolutely terrifying.

"Whoa," Marie breathed after the spine-tingling, hair-raising lecture had ended, "Professor Trent's seen it all, Katherine. He's really been there, you know? You can tell from the way he describes that woman's head popping off-"

Katherine raised her hand hastily, "Don't even. Not. Another. Word." Marie pouted so Katherine elaborated with a shiver, "I will be reliving this speech in my nightmares for weeks. I don't need any reminders now."

A few portraits the Defense teacher had brought with him to hang outside the classroom jeered and Marie stuck out her tongue at them. "Fine," She conceded reluctantly, "We'll just go to Transfiguration then..."

Seeing Marie's disappointment, Katherine shuddered, "Alright, talk." With a sharper tone she added, "But this is the only time we will ever speak of Defense against the Dark Arts outside of studying ever again."

Marie bounced happily on the balls of her feet and babbled about Professor Trent's awesomeness all the way to Transfiguration.


	12. Chapter 12

Marcus had split off from the group after Potions, half-heartedly explaining that he was off to second year Defense when Lydia badgered him enough. Boredom prompts many a badgering.

Oddly, the first year Slytherin class seemed colder without his ire to heat things up. _Or maybe_, Lydia grumbled internally, _just quieter without anyone to talk to._ She hadn't really connected with anyone in her own age group yet. That was probably something to get around to. Networking was somewhat important in any situation after all. From what she'd seen, the hierarchy within Slytherin operated on power and powerful connections. Since she wasn't exactly powerful on her own, it might be to her advantage to secure some alliances. Or meat shields, whichever happened to be more convenient.

This was probably more thinking than Lydia had ever seen necessary before taking action in her life before Hogwarts, but in a way, it was almost fun. Exciting, how her mind stretched, rather than broke, under the demands of Slytherin.

With this in mind, Lydia kept her ears open for opportunity to join her classmates' conversation on the way to Transfiguration. So, when Margaret Bulstrode lost her books to a sweeping Gryffindor hand in the crowd, probably Fred, the hint of glee Lydia felt at the greater opportunity could be excused.

She rushed forward, snatching a textbook from the trampling feet of other students, "Here."

The harried expression on Bulstrode's face did not help her vaguely dog-like features, but the gratitude was sincere as she accepted the book from Lydia's hand, "Thank you."

Lydia let her smile show sans the triumph, "Any time-" she searched for and grasped the name- "Margaret."

They stood together once the other Slytherin's supplies had been re-gathered, and the sturdy Bulstrode gave an embarrassed cringe of a smile, "I'm afraid I don't remember your name...?"

"Lydia," She supplied readily, trying to keep her eagerness under wraps and failing entirely. Hey, she was new to the whole social thing; Katherine had sort of clung to her as a child, and she hadn't been able to make many friends outside the family.

For a second, she wondered if Katherine had caught that thought and nearly winced, but it seemed that their weird twin thing was not as strong as the Weasleys', since it had mostly settled to knowing the other's location after the initial spike in reaction to increased magical influence in Diagon and Hogwarts. At least, that's what they thought caused it. For all the two knew, it may have just been a freak occurrence with some lunar phase or the planets aligning. Lydia decided that was a Divination teacher question and laid the line of pondering to rest.

"So," Margaret started, almost shyly ducking her head, "Are you- Do you have plans to sit with anyone in Transfiguration?"

At first, Lydia's thoughts ran to Katherine, but she was sure neither of them wanted to be referred to as "the Ravenclaw twin" or "the Slytherin twin," so this was probably for the better. She may also have been rationalizing a bit, "Not yet! Do you?"

"No."

"Sit with me, then," Lydia decided more than asked, and Margaret flashed a hesitant smile.


End file.
